


Проблема

by rumble_fish



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumble_fish/pseuds/rumble_fish
Summary: Проблема у Ямазаки, проще говоря, одна. И состоит она, если коротко, в Харе.





	Проблема

Хара просекает подвох не так быстро, как опасался Ямазаки, а лишь на третий день, и это вроде должно Ямазаки хоть немного подбодрить, ведь он — кто поверит? — оказался не так уж плох в притворстве и всякой там актерской чуши. Но когда Хара находит его в туалете после тренировки и прислоняется, будто бы невзначай, к двери, Ямазаки совсем не чувствует себя бодрым и готовым прямо сейчас что-то ловко изобразить. Ладно хоть Хара не ввалился на пять минут раньше, угрюмо думает он.

Ямазаки сосредоточенно трет ладони одну о другую под струей холодной воды, не поворачивая головы к Харе. Он намыливал руки тщательно, трижды до появления Хары, так что никаких следов остаться не должно. А что с его штанами? И с лицом?

Ямазаки невольно вскидывается, чтобы глянуть на себя в зеркало, и тотчас прикипает глазами к отражению Хары, подпирающего дверь. Хара стоит очень тихо и неподвижно, даже жвачку не жует, и Ямазаки ясно понимает, что влип.

Нехотя он выключает воду, а потом выпрямляется, повесив голову и уронив мокрые руки вдоль тела. 

Здорово было бы уметь дурить людей так же легко, как Ханамия или тот же Хара.

Ну почему он не смог разобраться со всей этой херней быстро и незаметно, до того, как Хара его спалил?

— Ямазаки, — говорит Хара. Голос у него отчетливее, чем обычно. То ли потому, что висит тишина и звуки отлетают от кафеля, то ли просто жвачки во рту нет.

Хара явился сюда без жвачки. Ямазаки ежится.

— Чего? — буркает он, рассматривая носы своих кроссовок. 

— У нас какие-то проблемы?

Хара, если хочет, умеет быть очень обходительным типом. И сразу как-то вспоминается, что на самом деле он из жутко приличной семьи. Говорит гладко-мягко, вежливо беспокоится.

Уж лучше бы Хара на него наорал. Ямазаки бы знал, как ему тогда себя вести: наорать в ответ. А теперь что.

А Хара все стоит и ждет ответа. Нету, хочет сказать Ямазаки Харе. Нету у нас никаких проблем. У меня — есть, а у нас — нету.

Проблема у Ямазаки, проще говоря, одна. И состоит она, если коротко, в Харе.

В одолевшим Ямазаки три дня назад кретинском желании Хару... Ну. Защищать.

К таким проблемам Ямазаки жизнь точно не готовила.

Началось все с синяка. Яркого, багрового синяка на колене Хары. Небольшого — у Хары и колени небольшие, если подумать, но про такое думать лучше и не начинать, вот же дурь-то опять лезет, — почти идеально круглой формы. Для Кирисаки синяк-другой в порядке вещей, Ямазаки и сам свои не замечает, но этот, у Хары на колене, он заметил. Да так заметил, что пялился, не отрываясь, с полминуты, а потом спросил:

— Это у тебя откуда? — его голос почему-то схрипел.

— Что «откуда»? — не понял Хара.

— Синяк.

Хара проследил движение руки Ямазаки. Та потянулась словно сама по себе, прямиком к выставленному колену — Хара валялся на скамье, свободно устроив согнутые ноги. Что именно рука намеревалась учинить дальше, Ямазаки выяснять не стал: отдернул ее, как ошпаренный.

— А, это, — проворковал Хара. Вот же гад, подумал Ямазаки. Он еще не пришел в себя после предательства собственной руки, решившей полапать Хару за колено, так что разозлился моментально. — Да все путем, Ямазаки-кун, просто стукнулся где-то, от этого не умирают.

— Придурок стукнутый, — рявкнул Ямазаки вместо напрашивающегося «Плевать мне, хоть сдохни». Не смог он такое сказать. Как не смог пожелать Харе, чтобы тот, например, сломал себе ногу. Напрячься Ямазаки стоило уже тогда, но он был сбит с толку и вообще не хотел больше думать о Харе.

Только кто его спрашивал.

На следующий день они поехали после занятий в Шибуя, точнее, Харе туда понадобилось по каким-то музыкальным делам и «чтобы с кем-то пересечься», а Ямазаки потащился за Харой, как приклеенный, и понял, что ему-то незачем ехать, лишь в метро, когда их уже сдавливало со всех сторон людским потоком. Локти, сумки, и пусть уж лучше то, что упирается в Ямазаки пониже спины, окажется краем чьего-то портфеля, — а Хара плотно прижался лопатками к створкам дверей, странно, болезненно морщась. Ямазаки уперся ладонью у него над плечом, с усилием повернулся, отпихнув стоявших позади недомерков, и заслонил собой Хару. 

Остаток пути они проделали молча. Ямазаки будто огрели мешком риса по голове. Он видел лицо Хары прямо перед собой, бледное невыразительное лицо с тонкими губами — они лениво двигались, пока во рту перемалывалась жвачка, и отголосок запаха мяты щекотал Ямазаки ноздри, раздражая и заставляя вдыхать глубже. Высветленная челка надежно прятала глаза Хары, но Ямазаки почему-то бы уверен, что они закрыты. Хара преспокойно покачивался в полудреме, пока Ямазаки принимал тычки и прочий шквал чужих прикосновений. За них двоих. За Хару — с его по-дурацки светлой кожей, на которой чуть тронь расцветают синяки. Хару, на носу которого Ямазаки заметил пару веснушек и почувствовал себя совсем уж не в своей тарелке. Хару, близость которого Ямазаки как-то резко ощутил всем телом, и оно, это тело, среагировало мигом.

Когда Ямазаки, вывалившись на платформу, заявил, что ему срочно нужно сделать домашку, Хара не сказал ему ни слова. Только лопнул пузырь как-то особенно мерзко и через секунду растворился в толпе, даже рукой не махнул. Мудак, устало подумал Ямазаки, но про себя или про Хару — он не знал.

А сегодня…

— Ямазаки? — Хара стоит совсем рядом. Ямазаки вздрагивает, точно застуканный за нехорошим.

Хотя что уж тут может быть хорошего. У Ямазаки проблема. У Ямазаки Хара.

— Да чего ты привязался? — огрызается Ямазаки. — Нормально я.

Хара молчит. Вечно он так. Нарочно молчит, знает, как сильно Ямазаки это бесит.

— Мне показалось, — тихо говорит наконец, — что ты… А, ладно. Забей.

Ямазаки таращится на него во все глаза. Хара выглядит… смущенным?

Только этого не хватало, растерянно думает Ямазаки. Что происходит? Это из-за того, что случилось сегодня на тренировке?

А случилось сегодня на тренировке совсем уж стремное. Тренировка была из «особых», только для основы команды и еще пары надежных парней со скамейки. Ханамия все время улыбался, ласково, аж мороз по коже продирал, и пообещал, что «особые» тренировки у них теперь будут происходить в три раза чаще, сразу после обычных, со вторым составом, — и вплоть до самого Зимнего кубка. А потом поставил Хару и Мацумото в пару, отрабатывать удары. И так как Хара успел опять что-то ляпнуть, ему досталась роль мальчика для битья при Мацумото.

Ямазаки хватило меньше, чем на пять минут.

— Тоже хочу, — смело заявил он Ханамии, который вскинул брови, посмотрев на него снизу вверх. — Мне тоже надо.

Ханамия мимолетно изменился в лице, нахмурился едва заметно, но этого хватило, чтобы Ямазаки прошиб холодный пот. Как таким страшным людям вообще живется — он не понимал. Но тех трудностей, что навалились на Ямазаки, у них точно нет. Они ломают чужие ноги, просто щелкнув пальцами.

Улыбка Ханамии тоже была ужасной. Зато он сказал:

— Мацумото, отойди от Хары. Видишь, Ямазаки тоже надо.

— Если я умру на тренировке, матушка этого так не оставит, — предупредил Хара тем своим любезным тоном, что обычно вызывал у Ямазаки желание расквасить ему нос. — Ты уж помягче со мной, Ямазаки-кун.

— Пошел ты, — пробормотал Ямазаки, а Хара, улыбнувшись, заехал ему под ребра ребром ладони.

Сложность обнаружилась в том, что Ямазаки не захотелось на этот раз расквасить Харе нос. Не захотелось ударить в живот кулаком или отработать хоть что-то из программы Ханамии для «особых» тренировок. Так что Ямазаки пришлось Хару просто повалить и прижать к тренировочному мату — для очистки совести.

— И что? — спросил Хара, лежа под ним. Мятное дыхание забивало Ямазаки нос, челка Хары сбилась, приоткрыв один внимательный, блестящий глаз. — Что дальше?

А дальше с Ямазаки опять случилось неизбежное.

Он помчался в туалет, ничего толком не объясняя. Скрутило живот, с кем не бывает. Даже с Ханамией наверняка случается, один раз в пару лет.

А потом Ямазаки стоял в тесной кабинке и упирался лбом в холодную стену. Еще чуть позднее — мыл руки с мылом и пялился на воду. А затем пришел Хара.

Тот самый Хара, который проблема Ямазаки.

Тот Хара, что поворачивается сейчас к двери, все еще нелепо краснея скулами, — если только эти чуть розоватые пятна, похожие на мазки тонкой кисточки, не вызваны какой-нибудь аллергией. Ямазаки бы не удивился. Хара вот уже третий день подряд кажется ему опасно хрупким. Как это он прежде не замечал, что Хару нужно оберегать? Хара же бедовый. Головная боль, а не человек.

— А где твоя жвачка? — спрашивает Ямазаки, пораженный новой тревожной мыслью.

— Выбросил, — натянуто отвечает Хара. — А что?

— Это хорошо, — ворчит Ямазаки. — Я тут подумал, ты ведь ей однажды подавиться можешь.

Хара издает какой-то странный звук.

— Ты чего? — настораживается Ямазаки.

— Смеюсь. Ты никогда не слышал о смертях от смеха?

— Придурок, — отмахивается Ямазаки. И уже с облегчением думает: все-таки проскочил, ничего Хара не понял, — как Хара вдруг говорит:

— Когда это ты стал таким заботливым к товарищам по команде, Ямазаки? И насколько все серьезно? Ты скажи, я обязан предупредить Фурухаши и Сето.

— Не надо говорить Фурухаши и Сето. Их это не касается.

— А Ханамии?

— И Ханамии.

— Мацумото? — помедлив, спрашивает Хара. Будто бы с надеждой.

Ямазаки мотает головой.

— Только меня?

Ямазаки кивает.

— И насколько все серьезно? — севшим, совсем не обходительным тоном повторяет недавний вопрос Хара.

— Я тебя хочу... — начинает Ямазаки, но спотыкается, не сразу найдясь с правильным словом. У Хары вылетает другой странный звук. — Защищать. Вот.

— Пиздец, — говорит наконец Хара. Ямазаки с ним согласен. Он бы и сам лучше не сказал.

Они какое-то время стоят напротив друг друга в молчании.

Извиняться не буду, решает про себя Ямазаки. Он же не виноват, что Хара такой.

Такой проблемный и такой Хара.

В следующее мгновение Ямазаки чувствует, как стремительно пустеет его голова.

— Да я не против, — сообщает Хара, аккуратно вытирая губы тыльной стороной ладони. — Позаботься обо мне, Ямазаки-кун.

Сволочь ты, говорит Ямазаки, но Хара этого не слышит, потому что снова закрывает ему рот. 

Хара сокрушительно мятный на вкус.

Проблемы, думает Ямазаки азартно, только начинаются. Для них двоих с Харой.


End file.
